At the bar
by AloneTogether
Summary: sasuke and naruto have gotten into a lovers spat, ending in sasuke going to his local bar, where strangly Gaara shows up to keep the Uchha company. Yaoi Sasunaru one-shot


Diclaimer: Don't own anything T-T

Warning: Yaoi, sasunaru

a/n my mind works in strange ways...

gotta apologize there wont be another chapter i forgot to put it on complete...

* * *

**At the bar**

A raven haired man sat at the bar, he slammed his glass down onto the wooden top,

"More"

"Don't you think you've had enough?" the young bartender said, giving the raven a once over, he'd been sitting there since noon ordering drink after drink it's a miracle this boy hadn't yet keeled over with alcohol poisoning.

"If I want your opinion I'll give it to you" the young man looked up his eyes were narrowed to thin slits, his eyebrows deeply furrowed into the bridge of his nose, he was a menacing sight.

The young bartender was too frightened to object to the mans wishes and gave him another drink, of vodka straight.

As the raven tilted his head back and down his drink, two loud obnoxious voices, coming into the bar, one belonging to an Inuzuka Kiba, the dog-lover was shouting about how his little dog should be allowed in the bar and how unfair it was that he had to leave him out in the cold…when it was summer time.

The other being the reason Sasuke was now drowning his sorrows in vodka, Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke had, had a little fight earlier that day which had caused the stoic Uchiha to storm out of his and Naruto house and found his way to this quant little bar.

Naruto and Kiba had caught sight of Sasuke's drunken glare and glared back, well Naruto did Kiba knew all to well not to get on the wrong side of Sasuke and feel his wrath, he had found out the hard way in high school, when he had accidentally knocked one of Sasuke's teeth out while playing a 'friendly' game of Rugby, Kiba was on the receiving end of Sasuke uncontrollable temper, it took almost 4 students, all of which weren't scrawny little kids, and their gym teach Maito Gai to pull Sasuke off of him.

Sasuke snorted and turned his gaze upon his empty glass swinging it round in circles, he didn't care what they both thought of him, he knew he should apologize to Naruto but right now if he even so much as tried to say sorry he knew Naruto would mock him and he'd loose his temper again, which he didn't want to do with the blonde, with Naruto it was a rare occasion for him to loose it, he rarely shouted at him and never hit him, the only time he'd hit Naruto was in one of their play fighting sessions, but those punches were only half-hearted and never dealt any real damage, though it was rare of him to loose his temper it did happen, Sasuke was only human after all, but he had always had the sense in him to walk away before he regretted anything, but being as he was as pissed as a 3 legged chicken on a wet patch of ice, he really didn't have any sense right about now.

Company and confrontation wasn't what he needed right now… unfortunately for him someone couldn't care less about what the Uchiha wanted and decided to sit next to him at the bar.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, to be meet by a unruely fire red locks, blood red earrings, Sasuke counted six in one ear and pale green, outlined eyes, before he turned his gaze back upon his _still _empty glass.

"What do you want Sabaku?"

"Thought you could use some company, _Uchiha_"

Sasuke growled, it wasn't as if he and Gaara were on friendly terms, they had had a fight once in high school which had ended in a draw as they we're separated by Naruto.

Gaara was bisexual and had sought after Naruto beginning a bitter rivalry between the two un-emotional boys but after Sasuke had won the battle for Uzumaki Gaara backed down but remained close friends with Naruto.

"What's up with Uzumaki and you?"

"It's none of your business"

"Your right"

…that was easy, Gaara rarely gave in so quickly, Sasuke looked back at Gaara and noted that Gaara had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Your pissed" Sasuke stated.

"I've been here longer then you have what do ya expect"

"Hn"

"I wonder how they get those little ships in the miniature bottle"

"Huh?" Sasuke gave Gaara a questionable look.

"Ya know those miniature ships in bottles"

_That's __right, Gaara always changed subjects onto something that was completely idiotic when he's drunk, _Sasuke noted, the last time he had actually seen Gaara drunk was at their 5 year reunion where he had puked all over the Sabaku's new shoes, causing them to get into a half-hearted brawl, both ending up drenched from head to toe because they had rolled down a steep hill and landed in a small lake.

"Why do you care?"

"It's one of life's mysteries"

"Again" Sasuke was a little irritated, and his vision was beginning to blur, "why do you care"

"Why do we call an orange, orange but not grapes purple?"

"You're deep Sabaku" Sasuke stated sarcastically, before trying to grab the attention of the bartender, who was deliberately avoiding Sasuke.

"Uchiha?"

"Hn"

"Do you love Naruto?"

"What?!"

"do.you.love.naruto?" Gaara deliberately pronounced every word separately.

"That's none of your god damn business Sabaku!" Sasuke snarled, while Gaara remained staring ahead of his at the many drinks lined on self's.

"So, why are you two fighting?"

Sasuke sighed bowing his head so his bangs hid his face.

"He has a strange idea that all I want form him is sex"

"And how'd he come to that?"

"Because I wanted sex"

"I see"

"Why are you acting as a psy-psy…thingy?"

"No reason" Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

For the next ten to twenty minutes was left in silence, Sasuke still not grabbing the bartenders attention, but at this point he wasn't trying all that hard, his head was full of turmoil, yes he loved Naruto, and yes he knew he didn't say it often, and every time Naruto had tried to do something nice for them both to spend some quality time together it always ended up in sex, but it wasn't Sasuke fault, Naruto was just too tempting to pass up but it didn't help that Sasuke had an overly active libido.

All this thinking was given Sasuke a headache which certainly wasn't going to help his mood come morning when he'd certainly be suffering from a hangover and stuck on the couch, that is if Naruto let him in the house, it wasn't uncommon for Naruto to lock Sasuke out of their house he had done it almost 6 times already, but Sasuke had always sought refuge with his god-father Hatake Kakashi, but those nights he stayed their Sasuke didn't get a wink of sleep and he was left with horrifying sounds roaming his head throughout the rest of the day.

Sasuke left eye was starting to twitch, he could hear Naruto and Kiba laughing in the background over the very annoying jukebox, Gaara was talking to himself again…and he still hadn't gotten a drink.

"Damn it!!" Sasuke slammed his glass onto the wooden bar surface, affectively braking said glass in his grasp, "will you fucking give me another drink already!!"

Naruto stared at the back of his lover, he had been watching him ever since he had walked in, but instead of glaring he was completely sympathetic and concerned, he knew Sasuke had left the house to protect him, and now thinking about it Naruto might have been a little wrong with judging Sasuke intentions towards him, after all Sasuke had waited a year and a half before they had actually had sex for the first time.

"Dude go talk to him" Naruto turned to his friend, "he's going mental over there"

Naruto sighed and stood from his seat, "if I'm not back in 5 minutes call the police"

"got cha"

Naruto hesitantly made his way over to Sasuke, rubbing the back of his neck, he placed a gentle hand on Sasuke shoulder.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was gentle and sounded truly concerned

"Naruto, I love you" Sasuke didn't dare look at Naruto.

Naruto softened his eyes and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lover's cheek, catching sight a red liquid flowing from said lover's hand.

"What have you done!!" Naruto shrieked his voice way to high for a boy, "your bleeding oh dear god your going to die!"

Sasuke smirked turning around and grabbing his blonde in his embrace, causing said blonde to fall onto his lap.

"I'll only die when you give me the permission to Naruto"

"But your bleeding, come on quick we have to get you to the hospital-"

Sasuke gently placed his lips onto his blondes shutting him up, it wasn't just to seal his apology but because his adorable blonde's high pitched voice was stinging his coming hangover.

Gaara turned around in his seat, ignoring the boys making out beside him, glancing around the room he spotted a 'lonely' Inuzuka Kiba, smirking he made his way staggering slightly towards the brunette, Kiba catching the malicious look in Gaara's eyes immediately darted towards the door, shouting his goodbyes

"Do you want to follow him, and go home?" Sasuke smirked, "or…we could stay here and make ourselves acquainted with the bathroom" Sasuke's eyes darted in the direction of said room.

"Pervert!!"

Naruto hit Sasuke across the head and stated towards the exit, Sasuke following suit with his trademark smirk still firmly in place as his eyes were fixed on his little blonde's arse…

'_I'll start my new leaf tomorrow' _Sasuke idly thought, leaving the bar.

"So now what am I supposed to do?" Gaara stated slumping himself down on the seat once occupied by Naruto.


End file.
